Letters
by MrLRocks78
Summary: It's been twenty years since Mr. L left the Mushroom Kingdom to continue living in Endonta. Love has bonded people everywhere, new names are given, and roles are changed. However, Raven still writes to L, and L responds. Never do they cease their letter-writing... not even if their lives and their kingdoms are in danger. ON HIATUS!
1. New Things: Raven to L

Dear L,

Man, it's been a while! How are you? How's Endonta? Good? Yeah, figured. Things are okay here in Misery Forest. I've gone to Peach and specially requested that it be changed to Joyfill Forest. Great name, huh? Anyway, she said yes, and things are totally living up to the standards the rest of Dimension Bleck sets.

The Castle is relatively quiet. The Evenes have a little bugger running round the place: Honey! She was born with bee wings, and she's kinda like Timpani in miniature, but with a cross of both of her parents' personality. Dim and Mimi have gotten together, too, and they have two kids. TWO! Kyle's a super-fast runner, and he can almost out-run me. Almost. You know I'm the fastest runner ever!

Diana's okay, too. She's like Mimi, but with pink hair, and she's pretty good at shapeshifting already. Kyle's kinda like you, but he can use his dad's magic.

Nassy and Chunks're okay too. They're off on their tenth anniversary, in the Beanbean Kingdom, I think. Speaking of which...

Mario and Peach have kids too, as well as Luigi and Daisy. Dunno their names, haven't met em. But I can tell from their letters they're super hard to handle! I'm kinda becoming a babysitter round here, looking after Honey, Kyle and Di when their parents go out. But I'm not complaining. Awesome time!

So, got a few things to ask of ya. One: REPLY. Man, dude, yeesh! D'ya know how cheap these inter-dimensional posties're becoming?

Two: Could you please poke into Ave, just to see how it's going? Is X being a good leader? And Bolt? Is he doing good with Vilone?

And finally... please please please PLEASE send a souvenir! A picture, a rock, a bit of dirt, ANYTHING! I'd like to feel a bit of home, and maybe show it to the others too. Pwetty pwease?

Anyway, gotta go. I can hear Dim-Sim yelling for some reason, and I'm off to see what it is. Keep up the awesomeness!

_FC_


	2. Busy Birthplace: L to Raven

Dear Raven,

Hey, man! How's it goin? Got your last letter. Sorry about the whole non-contact stuff. I've been super-busy over here!

Geez, it's been all-out, y'know? Never had a relatively hard time at the old Castle. Speaking of which, how's Brobot holdin' up? Okay? Hey, you tell Chunks he ain't allowed in my room. I'm doing monthly updates on it!

But seriously. How are you? Man, hard, babysitting. Wasn't ever a kids kinda dude. But hey! That's just L Thunder: too awesome for kids!

Hah-hah! Still though, I remember we were once kids. No disrespect meant, by the way! Man, I really hate to say this, but congratulations, Dim! Say that from me, right?

I thought Mims had a thing for Scurra. Never knew he'd RETURN the feeling, though!

Nass and Chunks was pretty much the other way round. Who'd fall for THAT lumbering fool?

HAHA! But really. Nice to know that Mr. Jumpsallthetime has gotten with Ms. Prissypink. And that green-bean's gotten up with that smoky lil' flower? Heh... nice, dude!

Be sure to pass this all on to them, k? Don't wanna be wasting this ink!

Anyway, Endonta. Busy, to say the least. Can barely squeeze out any free time!

How's Xena? She holdin' up good in Misery? Or should I say Joyfill? Hahah!

Say, have you thought of school tours in ol' Joyfill? I'm sure that the kids'd love the place!

L-ater!

_Green Thunder_


	3. More Kids: Raven to L

Dear L,

Yeah. Hi! Sorry it took me a WEEK to reply, been so busy with babysitting and whatnot!

So I've met the Bro-Princess kids, and they're SUPER fun to play with! First, Mario and Peach have two little boys (Mario Bros. much?), Michael and Isaac. Mike looks a TON like his daddy-o, and Isaac is really smart. He told me tons of stuff about space and science that I never knew about!

Clover is the only daughter of Luigi and Daisy, and she's kinda shy. But she's VERY good at sports, almost as good as me!

Almost.

Yeah, had to underline that, just to emphasis. But anyway, Chunks and Nassy are back from their honeymoon thingy. I saw a picture of Chunky in a SUIT. Yup, you read that right! A damn SUIT!

Boy, did that get me laughing! It was just the thing I needed after a week of stressful babysitting! I can attach a pic if you want.

Oh, and thanks for that last gift! A peacock tail feather was a perfect souvenir!

Dim and Mims are okay. Dimentio sends his regards, and a punch to the face cuz he found out that you were the one who stole his ponchos and replaced them with dresses! (Remember? Straight after you left? Yeah, he thought it was Chunks's idea of a joke.)

Anyhoot, I'd like it if you sent a picture too. I've gotten a copy of that O'Chunks-in-a-suit picture and I'm getting it attached. SO FUNNY!

Thanks for the letters. Sorry about this one, it's a shorty. Keep on sending them, K?

Boy, I sounded like Nassy just then!

_FC_


	4. I'm Sick: L to Raven

Dear FC,

Hey, how's it doing? Sorry that I couldn't reply, but Endonta waits for no man!

Heh.

But if ya really wanna know how I'm feeling, it's not good. The doctors think I've contracted a disease or something. I'm hoping it's not the plague or anything like that. I don't have an appetite and I can barely move my legs. Hope it's not life-threatening.

Still though, that doesn't mean I can't move my wings! I've been racing a few of the fastest dragons around, and I swear, I'm like Rainbow Dash to Fluttershy! And yes, I'm still a brony. Brohoof?

Also, I'm including a little something I picked up earlier on. Ya see, yesterday, I realised that I hadn't told Dim about that whole dress-poncho thingy. Tell him sorry from me!

I didn't exactly see the difference, though. They looked pretty much identical.

HEY! Gotta say something else! Thanks a ton for sending Brobot along, I don't know what I'd do without him.

When we get spare time, me and Bolt and X get together and we talk. Mostly about you guys. Trust me, around here it can get boring even when you're king!

That's something else that's getting to me... being a king. Weird, huh? Ha-ha!

Me.

King.

Aren't kings supposed to be, y'know, responsible?

And didn't you used to say that I'm, y'know, NOT responsible?

Sorry, sorry. I mean DO say that I'm not responsible.

Well, I guess by the time you get this letter it'll already have passed, but happy birthday to the Bros. while you're at it! Wow, it seems like forever since I called Mario Mr. Jumpsallthetime and the Void was open and you weren't here.

Good times.

Not without you, per se, but we were like a closely-knit family back then. We still are, though. I mean, the Count and Lady are the parents, Dim's the creep, I'm the cocky dude, O'Chunks is the brawns-over-brains guy, Nassy's the control freak, Mimi's the fashion diva, and you're...

Well, frankly, you're the weirdo.

The animals are pets, of course. But I'd like to know if the Count's still being called the Count. Isn't he technically a lord now?

Anyway, I can hear my advisor calling for me. Keep up the coolness.

_Green Thunder_


	5. Come Back: Raven to L

Dear L,

OH NOOOO! You're siiiick! Nooooo! Are you okay? What're you coming down with?! The Count's still the Count! MAAAN!

Dude, seriously. You gotta tell me more of Endonta, alrighty? Peacock feather isn't enough. I NEED MORE OF HOME!

I'm actually seriously considering charging for babysitting. I mean, I'm DYING to see ya again. I'm feeling horribly lonely, without a cocky idiot to push around and beat up.

Heh, heh.

But seriously. YOU GOTTA COME HOME! I know that you're technically home, and you've got all this king-ish stuffs going on, but we're all missing you! At least send a picture, duuude!

Anyway, on the bright side... Well, I really dunno. Mimi's opened up a new fashion line, and she's on the cover of aaaall the magazines! Super cool for her! I know that you might not care that much, but I'm including a snippet of her newest independent fashion magazine: Rubee Sparkles!

Also, Dim's beginning to get a little... I dunno. Sad. Down. I tried singing to him, but it's NOT WORKING. L, you meanie, I think it's your doing!

Okay... too many exclamation points. The Count'd kill me if he saw all this capital lettering!

You gotta come back! Or at least send back some of Vilone. I'm pretty sure Dim's down cuz he's jealous of you, homesick and stuff. What about an aldawolf feather? And a few bits of fur? Or just a postcard?

Well, I dunno. You make up your mind. Sorry about the short letter, but I'm super-busy, and I can hear someone calling. See ya!

_FC_


	6. Ashamed: L to Raven

Dear Raven,

Hi Raven. I'm feeling depressed. And ashamed. I did something really stupid. Now I think everyone hates me.

I was out doing this parade thing, and it was awesome. Everyone was cheering and all that, and I was feeling real cool. I decided to show off some of my aerial stunts. So I took to the air and I did a few loop-de-loops, and all that. The cheers were deafening. I decided to try out my newest move: the Thunderhand Blitz.

Thing is, I haven't exactly perfected it.

Well, to cut things short, I'm almost completely broke paying the damage I caused. All my subjects hate me on some level, and the money came all out of my pocket. Drike may not be broke, but I definitely am.

SIGH.

Well, I hope that you're life is somewhat better than mine. Tell Dimentio not to feel down, I might be able to visit if my advisors allow it. Then again, I doubt that they will. Ah, well. Fingers crossed!

So yeah. Short letter. Sorry, but I really can't think of something to write. I hope I see you soon!

_Green Thunder_


	7. Nervous: Raven to L

Dear L,

My Grambi! I'm sending over some tidbits ASAP. We can't have a broke king, now, can we?

Dimentio's happier than usual. Asked him why, and he said that it was cuz Di got 100% on her latest test. Good for her! Then again, I'm assuming that the test was hard. If it was easy, then I really wouldn't know why he's so excited.

I'm starting to get the impression that you need a break. I know that a king getting a holiday is about as likely as Goombas growing arms, but you're one of the most persuasive people I've met. Just tryyyyyy!

Anyway, if you fail (which is about 0.01% likely) just send over a letter and I'll come myself! Don't exactly have anything else to do.

I think I should also mention that King Bowser the Stupid has just announced a peace treaty with Dark Land and the Mushroom Kingdom. WAY too good to be true!

...

I'm serious.

I'm kinda worried about this whole treaty thing. I'm accompanying the Count and the Lady to an inter-kingdom meeting with Dark Land, but I'm kinda nervous.

Nervous that we're walking right into a trap.

Reply quickly, L. I need to hear you opinion, and I value it. No matter how much I pretend not to care.

_FC_


	8. Liar Liar: L to Raven

Dear Raven,

You're going to BOWSER'S?! Alright, first thing's first: warn everyone! That dirty jerk can't be trusted, trust me.

I know for a fact that that guy's bad news. Once a Koopa, always a Koopa, that's for certain. The guy's about as slippery as an eel covered in grease. I know that Mario could kick his spiky butt to kingdom come, but I ain't taking no chances!

Especially with about fifty billion other people in danger.

Well, yeah, I was exaggerating. But you get my point!

Remember when we went to save Hero and Weeg and Bowser locked us into that portal room? Yeah. Don't tell me you could trust a guy like that.

Seriously. You better warn 'em. Bowser - again - can't be trusted, and I don't care what dirty lies the jerk's been spreading, they're LIES.

Yours awesomely,

_Green Thunder_


	9. You Were Right: Raven to L

Dear L,

Sometimes I hate it when you're right.

Yes, that's right. We're stuck here at Bowser's Castle, captured. Funny thing, Ludwig - one of his kids - allowed me to write one letter. I dunno what they're getting at, but we found out about this really weird new Prognosticus called the Grey Prognosticus.

Dammit, that's really hard to spell.

Anyway, I'm trapped HERE. In this darn PLAYROOM. Being tortured by BABYSITTING. These Koopaling LUNATICS. While my friends WATCH. In a CELL. With BARS.

Life suuuuucks.

Welp, you better darn come over here and save our butts, or I'm gonna have to do it myself. And I can't when I'm... oh horror of horrors... IN A DRESS.

Yes, that's right. I'm in a darn dress with pink and frills and stuff and it hurts and it's tight and itchy and stuff and it has an apron and high heels and I gotta hold a darn rattle I mean a rattle seriously and I gotta kiss those little monsters and holy hay ya gotta save us or I'm gonna kill you.

And if you're laughing, whack yourself over the head with a frying pan, douche.

Well I'm out of rage and sorrow. I'm trying real hard to devise a spectacular plan, somehow involving the three stolen Prognostici, but I got nothing. So you darn make sure that lil' brain of yours thinks up something good! I'm... dare I say this... _counting on you_.

Yes, I wrote that.

_FC_


	10. Told Ya So: L to Raven

Dear Raven,

What.

Did.

I.

TELL YOU?!

This is just great. Peachy. Whoop de doo. I appreciate the tidbits you sent me, cuz now I have at least half of the population trusting me again. I can send out some spies to break you free. In fact, I'm doing that right now.

Yeah. Uh huh. I'm sending Lishin and a group of his best scouts out, accompanied by... well, a surprise.

Now on to the lecturing.

I TOLD you that you couldn't trust that dirty lying Koopa! Now look! I can't BELIEVE you let Frilly Knickers and Mr. Jumpsallthetime to get captured. Heck, I didn't think they had it in them, to be honest. But SERIOUSLY?! Rave, you can take on that big jerk, especially if he's keeping you OUT of a cell.

GUH. Well, I have nothing else to say. You better be thankful that I like you guys enough to save you. So see ya. Hopefully.

_Green Thunder_


	11. I'm Scared: Raven to L

Dear L,

YOU ARE SO DARN COCKY.

But right.

FUDGE CAKES.

Okay, so what has just happened...? Oh yeah. Bowser has gotten each of us for questioning, save me. Apparently, the others now have this black thing around their necks like some weirdo shadow crap, with an emerald in the middle. Also, apparently they stop them from saying anything about what Bowser asked them. Darnit.

Do you know what these things are? I certainly don't. I tried to ask Dim, but he didn't even look at me, just stared over my head like I didn't exist. Of course, for the most part, essentially, to them, I DON'T.

What's also weird is that the Count and Lady aren't interacting. As in, not-even-looking-at-each-other not interacting. It's... it's creeping me out, man!

Okay, you really need to get over here pronto. I... I'm scared, man. As in, really-really-really scared. I'm running out of ink, too... Not sure what's worse, that our friends have those creepy necklaces or that I don't know why our friends have those creepy necklaces.

Please, write back soon...

_FC_


	12. HELP

Dear L,

Help us. Please.

We're stuck here. Death. Fire. Destruction. Everywhere.

I'm writing this in my own blood. Help help help.

We need help

L HURRY COME NOW

L

h el p

fire bomb come quik death

pain it hurts

h

URTS

L u gotta come it was


	13. Well Hello There: Malum to Raven

Dearest Raven,

It looks like your pathetic aquaintance has fallen, along with his kingdom! Isn't it such a SHAME? And after how long he has ruled with a fair heart and a noble cause? Or whatever. Isn't it such a PITY?

Oh, I'm so sorry, I'm practically REPEATING myself! Haven't I even introduced myself? Well, I'm sure that you have no time to consider a little letter like THIS!

But for your petty benefit, I might as well. I, my dearest Raven Featherclaw, am Malum!

You do remember me, don't you? If not, well, allow me to refresh your memory.

As you very well know (if you have managed to dredge up long-forgotten memories from the depths of your cute little birdbrain), I am Malum the Swift, the last living of my kind. What my kind is I can no longer recall, for my master has wiped away all unnessecary recollections.

Anyway...

I have succeeded in seeding little plants in the Koopas' stupid brains. Floro Sprouts, I am led to believe? Well, these ones are a far more superior subspecies to the Sprout. While the Sprout offers a visual aid, takes longer to develop, and is able to be defeated by those strong of will, the Floro Vines are hidden, deep in the subjects' subconscious, as well as maturing immediately.

And, as I am sure even an idiot like you has gathered, can never be fought against.

But the necklaces around your friends are not Floro Vines, oh no! These are handy little control devices. Stronger than the Floro Sprouts, these little trinkets enable me to have complete control over your friends!

I am quite amazing, don't you think?

The sad bit is that the necklaces - which, for everyone's benefit, will be hereon referred to as Puppet Strings - will not come off once they have completely given up control? Willingly, I must add. This shall be shown when the gems on the Strings turn jet-black.

Of course, you may be wondering why I'm telling you. The answer?

I enjoy watching you descend into hopelessness and despair!

Call me crazy. Make slights on my sanity. I don't care.

Yours ever so fatefully,

_Malum the Swift XOXO_


End file.
